Touch of an Angel
Touch of an Angel is to be the 2nd episode and Easter Special in the 2012 Specials of Time and Space. In chronological events it is set directly after The Darkest Hour. It sees the return of Rhys Cropper as the 11th Doctor and Kyle Cropper as Gregson Ranch. This marks the first and only time the Weeping Angels appear in Time and Space. Story A mysterious man is seen fending off an unknown enemy. He dies just after dropping his torch. The Doctor and Gregson are in the tardis. The Doctor is teaching Gregson how to fly the tardis. Unexpectibly the tardis lands and the two decide to go investigate. The Doctor discovers they are on Chevron. There Gregson and the Doctor quickly discover the Weeping Angels. Cornered by two of them, the Doctor turns the lights off and the tardis gives off a signal hurting the angels just as the Doctor and Gregson escape. Running outside the Doctor says they need to go back inside cause it will be dark soon and there is no moon on this planet so the angels could easily kill them. Back inside the Doctor tells Gregson they are in the year 4097, a bad year for Chevron in which the planet was locked down due to unknown reasons. The Doctor and Gregson continue running and meet an AI who warns the Doctor of the Weeping Angels. He tells him why they are here, saying the planet got overun. Gregson goes into another room and goes to the bathroom. Back with the Doctor, the AI tells the Doctor that the angels have been overun on Chevron for 100 years exactly. He then tells the Doctor he needs his help to send the planet into lockdown (which explains the Doctor's reasonings about the planet earlier) Back with Gregson an angel is inside the bathroom with him. Calling for help, the Doctor runs to Gregson's location. The door is locked and the Doctor cannot get in. Inside the room Gregson tries not to blink but he does. The Doctor then runs back to the AI and asks it to send the angel using a teleport to another area in the facility. The AI does this but when the Doctor gets the door open Gregson is no where to be seen. The Doctor breaks down in sadness saying he has killed Gregson. He then sniffs the air and realises that he has been transported by the angel to the year 3997, a hundred years in Chevron's past. The Doctor then begins running to the AI core. He encounters some angels on the way but the AI teleports the Doctor safetly to the AI core. At the AI core the Doctor programs the AI to lockdown the planet. He succeeds and the Doctor makes it back to the tardis. The AI asks the Doctor to turn him off so the angels cannot reprogram him and reopen the planet. The Doctor agrees and destroys the AI. The Doctor then reenters the tardis and goes to save Gregson. Gregson appears in Chevron in 3997. He looks around and doesn't know where he is. He suddenly hears the Doctor and sees him walking toward him. Before Gregson goes to the tardis with the Doctor he states that they never did learn how the Weeping Angels overun the planet. The Doctor dismisses it saying they probably never will find out. The two friends then walk to the tardis. The tardis begins dematerialising and when finished a Weeping Angel is seen behind where the tardis was. Notes *This episode is the first time the Weeping Angels appear in Time and Space *Jordon Lane guest stars *This episode was originally entitled "The Beckoning Shadows" and included the Vashta Nerada, but Daniel Isaac realised that the Vashta Nerada weren't a big hit in the first series episode Realm of Darkness, so converted the script so suit the Weeping Angels instead of the Vastha Nerada. *Gregson's fourth attempted death (although sent back in time by the angels) is seen. Production Notes The episode has been filmed and edited.